


Mixed Drinks

by sadhungryghost



Series: Drunkin Love [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Friendship/Love, M/M, drunk drabbles, drunk minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadhungryghost/pseuds/sadhungryghost
Summary: It's common knowledge that Hyunwoo is a bit awkward. He's the kind of awkward that can't help itself and makes you smile, maybe even laugh. It's the kind of awkward that fits in well with a crowd of people because it's almost charming. Minhyuk doesn't have a problem bringing Hyunwoo to parties because he's awkward. He has a problem bringing Hyunwoo to parties because Hyunwoo and alcohol don't mix.





	

It's common knowledge that Hyunwoo is a bit awkward. He's the kind of awkward that can't help itself and makes you smile, maybe even laugh. It's the kind of awkward that fits in well with a crowd of people because it's almost charming. Minhyuk doesn't have a problem bringing Hyunwoo to parties because he's awkward. He has a problem bringing Hyunwoo to parties because Hyunwoo and alcohol don't mix.

"Last time Hyunwoo hyung drank he threw me across the room." 

Minhyuk can hear Hyungwon complain from the bathroom. Minhyuk rolls his eyes in annoyance because, yes, Hyunwoo can get rowdy. Yes, Hyunwoo is awkward. Yes, Hyunwoo can drink his weight in alcohol, and yes... he did throw Hyungwon across the room. It wasn't with intent to hurt him or anything though, so Minhyuk doesn't know why Hyungwon has to keep crying about it.

"Are you done yet?" Minhyuk calls back in frustration. Hyungwon's face appears from the doorway and he doesn't look amused. Minhyuk glares back, because right now he doesn't care if Hyunwoo throws Hyungwon out the window, "he's on his way."

He can see Hyungwon's scowl and Minhyuk shoots him a glare. Minhyuk was the closest to Hyunwoo and honestly, he never had as much fun when Hyunwoo wasn't around. Hyunwoo was one of his best friends and he didn't mind taking Hyunwoo anywhere as long as he was having a good time. The other's were close with Hyunwoo too but they were much quicker to point out Hyunwoo's awkwardness in crowds. Hyunwoo drank more when he was nervous about it. At parties he would usually stay to the side until he was a little tipsy. Once he was more relaxed he would socialize more. People really liked Hyunwoo when he was relaxed like this. Soon after, Hyunwoo would get a little drunk and become the center of attention. Dancing, picking people up, drinking games... he would have fun and it was great to see. It was great. Unless you were the one taking him home. He was the largest and heaviest, impossible to move. He loved to laugh and unkowingly show off his strength, the alcohol making him entirely unaware of himself. So when tired, impatient Hyungwon had last tried to pry Hyunwoo off the floor, drunk Hyunwoo thought it was just too funny. As he yelled and pulled at Hyunwoo, who didn't, budge, Hyunwoo in response picked Hyungwon up and well... just smiled and tossed him across the room.

Minhyuk had plans this time to stick by Hyunwoo tonight. He knew he could handle hyunwoo as long as he didn't get too drunk. or at least, he hoped

/

Minhyuk really did adore Hyunwoo. He talked and danced. He drank when Minhyuk offered him a small cup. Hyunwoo wasn't stupid so Minhyuk assumed he caught on to the way Minhyuk was monitoring him. He wasn't exactly subtle as his hands slipped around the plastic cup Hyunwoo had poured for himself. He tried to distract Hyunwoo by talking and sending him on small missions to find napkins, or snacks. Everytime Hyunwoo came back his drink would be missing or Minhyuk would be sipping the last of it. After awhile it seemed like Minhyuk had gotten himself drunk on all the alcohol he was trying to keep away from Hyunwoo.

"Hyunwoooo-aah?" Minhyuk mumbled taking Hyunwoo's face into both of his hands.

"Yes, Minhyuk-ah?" Hyunwoo played along.

"You know I like you just the way you are," Minhyuk slurred. "I- I, think you are just wonderful!" Minhyuk said trying to focus on Hyunwoo's face. Minhyuk has to stay very still for his vision the clear and he noticed Hyunwoo's eyebrows sitting very high on his face. The look of surprise on Hyunwoo made Minhyuk laugh and he had forgotten what he had even said. 

"Whhhyyy are you looking at me like thaaat?" Minhyuk said dropping his hands and placing them on his hips. 

Hyunwoo didn't exactly answer but before Minhyuk could register what was happening. Hyunwoo was guiding him over to an empty seat in the living room.

"Sit here for a second, Min," Hyunwoo tells him before he walks away.

When Minhyuk sees him walking away, something clicks reminding him that's not supposed to happen. His job was to keep an eye on Hyunwoo so he doesn't get drunk. He quickly tries to push himself off of the couch but he clearly has overlooked his own drunkeness. Right, he thinks to himself, and allows his body to sink right back into the sofa. 

A few seconds later Hyunwoo is back in sight and he's bringing over two cups of water.

"Here you go, Min," Hyunwoo says almost forcefully tilting the cup into Minhyuk's mouth.

"Are you drunk?" Minhyuk asks between sips. Hyunwoo looks down at him slightly amused.

"Not at all, that would be you."

Minhyuk smiles, mostly because Hyunwoo is smiling and it causes his organs to do back flips when that happens. He loves the crinkle around his eyes and the way his cheeks perk up. Hyunwoo smiling is honestly the most handsome thing he's ever seen. Happiness looks so good on his best friend, and that makes him happy in itself. Minhyuk can't help if he looks goofy, he's drunk.

"Are you having a good time at least?" Minhyuk asks with worry. Hyunwoo is kneeling in front of him with an arm wrested on Minhyuk's knees. 

Hyunwoo looks into Minhyuks eyes and gives his knee a light pat before averting his gaze to the crowd around him.

"I always have a good time with you." Minhyuk knows he's drunk but he swears Hyunwoo looks a little red when he says it.

This is his best friend, and he adores him. It doesn't matter if he's awkward, if he's drunk, sober... Minhyuk will stand by him. 

He just... he just loves him.


End file.
